


Black and White [On Hiatus]

by PinkxPanda



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amazingphil - Freeform, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Romance, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkxPanda/pseuds/PinkxPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Howell is a famous musician and Philip Lester is a huge fan. Dan is in need of inspiration, Phil is full of it. Their paths meet in an unexpected circumstance and Phil realizes that there may be more to the man behind the music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunken Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another fic. It's my first chaptered one. 
> 
> This is also a birthday gift for my friend. This is a prompt from her which I absolutely adored and I just had to write it immediately. I feel bad for missing her birthday so I hope this makes up for it. And honestly, who wouldn't love fanboy Phil? ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic Foursome. The events mentioned below are purely fictional.  
> Sarah Moore is a name I came up with for a necessary character. She is not in any way a representation of a real life personality.

**amanda46:**

omg just five minutes left until it's released i'm so excited

 

**jennAdorable:**

i know i can't believe it this is gonna be amazing

 

**Jo_is_cool:**

DAnielllllll omg

 

A smile made its way to Phil's lips as he read the comments in the forum. After months of waiting Daniel Howell, the famous pianist, was releasing a new single. They had to wait longer than usual for the single but he had a feeling that this was going to be a really good one, that it's worth the wait.

Phil had been a fan of Daniel for a long time. He discovered the latter's music a few years ago and has been hooked ever since. There was just something in the way that Daniel makes his music, there was so much emotion and meaning to each one of them, like they were telling a story.

He huffed out a breath before typing his own comment and pressed enter.

 

**Amazingphil**

I can't wait :)

 

After a few minutes, and several tries of refreshing the page, a link finally appeared. Phil hovered the cursor over it. Taking a deep breath, he clicked it and waited for the magic to happen.

As soon as the music hit his ears, he immediately sank deeper into his chair. It was amazing. Every note connected perfectly, smoothly flowing with every second. He could almost picture the artist running his fingers through the keys with delicate strokes, hitting each note with careful precision. He let his head fall back into the head rest and closed his eyes.

"Perfect as always, Daniel," Phil whispered, mouth turning up into a grin.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Daniel Howell, a fake?_ **

_Daniel Howell, the 23 year old pianist, was said to have stolen the recent single he released from fellow musician, Sarah Moore who is under the rival agency. The single, said a representative from said agency, was supposed to be a part of the upcoming album that Ms. Moore was set to release this coming June. They will be taking legal measures to deal with this issue. Mr. Howell's agency is yet to make a statement._

As soon as the issue came up, people have been expressing various response. Some showing disapppointment towards Daniel, and some, mostly the fan base, have been defending the artist and attacked the agency for releasing false statements.

"Rubbish," Phil said as he read the contents of the article. There was no way that Daniel would do something like that.

Phil's phone suddenly rang. He grabbed the device and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?," Phil answered ln a low tone.

"Hey mate, you all right?" Answered the one on the other line

"Oh, hey peej," Phil said, recognizing PJ's voice "what's up?"

"Just checking too see how you were doing. We're still on later right?" PJ said. And Phil suddenly remembered the get together they scheduled.

"Yeah, yeah of course" he said

"Great. I'll see you then"

"See you," he said and ended the call. He wasn't in any mood to interact with people but he can't cancel on the guys either so he might as well go. He could simply say he wasn't feeling well so he can get out early.

 

 

When Phil arrived at the bar they were meeting at, Chris and PJ were already there. As soon as he caught sight of the two guys he immediately went over and slid next to them in the booth.

"Hey guys," he said with a soft smile

"Hey Phil, glad you could make it," Chris said, grinning broadly

"Yeah, well I haven't been really out for a while so this is a nice change" Phil replied

"Probably because you're busy obsessing over that pianist you really like-" Chris started" but was elbowed by PJ who shot Phil a worried glance

Phil felt his stomach drop at the thought of Daniel but forced a smile to his face. "So you heard, huh?'

"Yeah mate, it's pretty much all over the news" PJ said. "But don't let it get to you, I'm sure it's all some sort of misunderstanding"

"Yeah, of course," he said with a weak laugh.

Chris felt the tension in the environment and stepped in to lighten the mood "Let's not be all sad and depressing here. We should be having fun since we don't get to do this very often, yeah?" And he proceeded to had Phil a bottle of beer.

Phil took the bottle and took a swig of it, swallowing deeply. He should just stop acting like a sad puppy and just enjoy the night.

"So how are you guys?" He started, trying to burry all the sad thoughts.

 

 _Yeah. Enjoy the night,_ he thought.

 

Throughout their exchange of stories, Chris' intake of alcohol doubled the amount of Phil and PJ's combined. He just kept on drinking bottle after bottle until he fell asleep with a loud thud as his head hit the table.

"And he's knocked out," PJ said, shaking his head.

Phil let out a laugh. "He's always the first one to pass out, isn't he?"

PJ tried shaking the sleeping boy by the shoulder but he still wouldn't budge. "I think it's time to take him home"

Phil nodded. "All right, let's get going"

"No, no" PJ said, shaking his head. "I'll be fine since I'm headed the same way but you're place is on the opposite direction. Don't worry, I can handle this twit"

Phil gave him a concerned look. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll just get a cab. Don't worry, I''m used to this" PJ laughed as he put the sleeping boy's arm over his shoulder and lifted him to his feet.

"Okay then. It was nice seeing you both" Phil said

"Yeah you too. And while you're still here, you might as well go around and have fun. Meet some people" PJ said with a suggestive wink

Phil chuckled in amusement. "I'm not so sure about that last part, but I think I'd like a few more drinks"

PJ tightened his grip on Chris' waist and lifted his other arm to pat Phil's shoulder. "Take care mate. See you again soon"

"Yeah, you take care as well," Phil said and watched PJ and Chris head towards the exit until they were out of sight.

Phil decided to head towards the bar. As he settled down a stool, he couldn't help but notice the boy beside him who looked extremely wasted and was arguing with another person beside him.

"Yeah, I'm him. What's it to ya?" The boy said, words slurred by the alcohol.

He couldn't make make out what the other person answered the boy before the latter suddenly stood up from his seat and launched himself at the other person.

Phil, whose instincts suddenly took over, found himself in the middle of the fight in an attempt to stop it. While he was struggling to get the two apart, receiving a few punches in the process, he felt himself being lifted by the arm and pulled towards the exit. Before he registered everything that was happening, he was flung backwards and he fell over, back hitting the concrete.

"Stay out," he heard a deep voice say and the tall stature of the bouncer was the last thing Phil saw before the door was shut behind his retreating figure.

"Great. Lovely way to end the night," Phil said as he got to his feet and dusted himself off. He was busy checking his body for signs of injury before he heard a soft groan and noticed a  barely consious body lying on the floor next to him.

"Oh my god, are you all right?" He approached the other person, immediately recognizing him as the boy who started the fight.

The other boy only groaned in response, attempting to stand up and failed, hitting the floor again. Phil attempted to help the boy get up, and when he got a closer look at the other's face, he felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

 

It was Daniel Howell.

 

 

 


	2. It's A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a sudden decision and Phil doesn't know how to feel about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm baaaack.
> 
> Tbh, I feel like someone should bash me on the head for updating really late but I just needed to get my plot straight and I had a tough time deciding on where I really wanna go so yeah. But anyway I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!
> 
> Btw, their ages are the same as their current ones. Dan is 24 and Phil is 28.

Phil couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

It was actual Daniel Howell. He looked like a wreck but Phil could notice that face anywhere. Phil couldn't move. He just kept on staring at the other boy, not sure if he was seeing things right. Was he that bothered about the issue that he started seeing Daniel everywhere? He wasn't even that drunk.

He shook his head, trying to get himself to focus. 

There was no mistaking it. It was really the young musician. 

He suddenly didn't know what to do. Should he call someone to get him? Surely he had a manager or maybe even a relative that could pick him up. He started searching the boy's pockets for his phone, groaning in dismay when he found them empty. 

"What am I going to do? I can't just leave him here" Phil wracked his brain for a solution, thinking of only one way to handle the situation. 

"I should take him with me. He'll wake up in the morning with more sense in his head and he can be on his merry way" Phil concluded, wrapping his arm around the boy's waist and swung the latter's arm around his neck. He then pulled them both onto their feet, almost knocking themselves back down with the younger boy's weight. 

"Oh my god, this must be how Pj feels everytime Chris gets too drunk to function," Phil lifted them both to their feet and went over to the side of the street to get a taxi. Once he got one, he headed to the back seat and heaved the sleeping boy onto the seat then sat down next to him. He then gave and address to the driver and with a slight nod from the latter, they sped off into the streets.

 

The driver couldn’t help but notice the sleeping boy on the back seat. “Rough night?” he asked in a cheery voice.

“You have no idea” Phil replied, glancing over the boy beside him who was leaning his head on the ca’s door. When the taxi suddenly made a sharp turn to the left, Dan’s body fell over and his head landed directly on Phil’s lap, making him jolt in surprise. Phil froze in his seat, staring at the boy now fast asleep on his lap. He thought of pushing the boy back into his previous position but decided against it seeing that the other looked so comfortable. Phil took a deep breath. 

'We’re almost there, just go with it,' he thought

After a while, Phil heard a soft chuckle from the front of the taxi and he diverted his attention to the driver who was now smiling looking at them through the rearview mirror.

“Real tough when your mate gets drunk on ya,” the driver spoke up, “I remember when I was out clubbing with my wife, she was still my girlfriend back then. Got all sorts of drinks down my system until I couldn’t take it and I blacked out. Woke up the next day with my head throbbing and got an even bigger headache when my wife started nagging about how she had to take me home all by herself and how heavy I was and how she just wanted to leave me right there on the street. But hey, you really can’t do that to the one you love right?” He said with a soft chuckle.

Phil felt a blush creeping into his cheeks. “He isn’t my boyfriend though, and it’s just a friendly gesture” he said with his head down.

“Never said he was” The driver replied. “You go out of your way and make sure they’re taken care of even when they don’t notice your presence because they’re so busy getting their ass drunk. Might not seem much but I still consider myself the luckiest person alive for having someone like that.” 

Phil let out a soft laugh. “I guess so,” he said. He looked out the window and saw that they were already at his neighborhood. He directed the driver to his apartment and after handing him the payment with a generous tip, kindly thanked him and got off the taxi.

“You take care of yourselves, lad” The driver said as Phil lifted Dan out of the car. Phil grinned and nodded. “Will do,” he said before closing the door, proceeding to the front steps as the taxi drove off. When he got inside, it dawned on him that he had to lift the sleeping boy up several flights of stairs to get to his flat. He groaned as he started the treacherous journey to his floor. For the first time, he wished the place had a lift. 

 

By the time they got to the front door, Phil was already a panting mess. His fringe was sticking to his forehead from all the sweat and his knees felt like they were gonna give up any second. He reached into his pocket to take out his keys and unlocked the door, quickly entering the flat and headed to the lounge. He placed Dan on the sofa and after securing him there, he lay flat on the floor in total exhaustion. He stayed in that position for a while, trying to regulate his breathing. And after regaining a bit of energy, he lifted himself into a sitting position and stared at the sleeping boy in front of him.

“I never thought I would live to see the day that Daniel Howell would be sleeping on my sofa,” he said, still in utter disbelief of everything that has happened. He continued to stare at him until he realized that he should at least make the other boy comfortable.

He went to his bedroom to grab an extra pillow and blanket and brought it to Dan, tucking him in. After concluding that it was the most he could do at the moment, he felt the exhaustion coming back. He proceeded to his bedroom to get some sleep, keeping the lights on in the lounge. 

Phil changed out of his clothes into more comfortable ones and all but collapsed on his bed. Not long after, he felt his heavy eyes dropping and sleep took over him.

 

Phil was woken up with a sound of something hitting the floor, followed by a loud groan. At first he wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion, but after remembering last night’s events, he shot out of bed and ran outside into the lounge.

The first thing he saw was Dan on the floor, groaning in pain from the fall. The table nearby was also out of its original place with some of the contents scattered on the floor. 

Phil immediately went over to Dan and attempted to help the other boy get up.

“Are you all right?” Phil asked Dan who upon seeing him, responded with a loud scream and finding a book that fell from the table beside him, lifted it and brought it down hard on Phil’s head. 

“Ow!” Phil fell back and lifted his hand to his head in pain. “You don’t understand, I-“

He was cut off by another blow from the still screaming Dan but he managed to block his head, the book landing on his arm instead. 

“WHO *slam* ARE *slam* YOU *slam* AND WHERE *slam* HAVE YOU *slam* TAKEN *slam* ME” Dan said, still slamming the book down relentlessly.

“If you’ll stop hitting me for one minute and let me talk, maybe you’ll get your answer” Phil replied, his arms starting to hurt from the assault.

“Okay,” Dan said, stopping his actions but still keeping a tight grip on the book. “Talk”

Phil huffed put a breath, rubbing his sore arms. “I was in a bar with my friends and I saw you having a fight with someone. I tried to break you two apart only to have us both thrown out of the bar and you just laid there on the ground unmoving and I started to think you were dead but you weren’t and I didn’t really know what to do because I didn’t want to leave you alone and I couldn’t find a phone on you to contact someone to some and get you so after a serious debate with myself I finally decided that the best thing to do was to take you here and wait until you would wake up and get home on your own.” He said in a rush.

Dan seemed to relax his composure a bit. "Why didn't you decide to just leave there?"

Phil gave him a concerned look. "Leave you? You would have gotten mugged or kidnapped or something. What if someone saw you, knew who you were and took advantage of you?" 

Dan’s eyes widened. “So you know who I am?” he asked.

“Oh, I do” Phil said, “Who wouldn’t? And honestly at first I couldn’t even believe that actual Daniel Howell was in front of---- oh my god what are you doing?” Phil said when he saw Dan trying to lift the book he was holding again.

“How can I be sure you’re not some kind of creepy stalker?” Dan said, giving him and intense glare.

Phil raised his arms in surrender. “I’m not, I swear! In fact, now that you’re looking better you can go home if you like. And since you don’t have your phone on you I could lend you mine so you could call someone over to get you or something. I think it’s somewhere in my bedroom” he said, getting up to retrieve the device.

“No, wait!” Dan exclaimed, grabbing Phil’s arm to prevent him from leaving.

“What the-“ Phil yelped before falling back on the floor. “What’s wrong?”

Dan cast his gaze downwards. “I don’t think that would be a good idea” 

“Why not?” Phil said, confused. “I mean, it’s a lot safer that going home by yourself”

Dan bit his lip. “But you see, I..” he said nervously, looking at Phil in the eye. And when he didn’t get a reply from the other boy he took a deep breath.

“I ran away”

“You what?!” Phil gasped in shock.

Dan brought his gaze to the floor. “I know, it’s stupid. But believe me, I had my reasons.”

“Oh my god your family must be looking for you right now, we have to call them” Phil said, panicking.

“That would ruin the whole ‘running away’ thing wouldn’t it? And besides, I’m gonna go home eventually, I just need a little break for a while. And I can take care of myself” Dan replied.

“Clearly. I mean look at how well you’re doing. First night out and you wake up in a total stranger’s house” Phil said in a sarcastic tone.

Dan scratched the back of his head. “Well, I didn’t know I would end up drinking too much”

Phil wanted to question the other boy even further about why he ran away but decided against it since it might be a private matter. “Where were you planning on going then?” he asked instead.

Dan shrugged. “I don’t know. I originally planned to go to one of my friends’ house but knowing them they would probably take me back home in a heartbeat”

“I think I’d do the same,” Phil muttered. “And what’s your Plan B?”

“I actually have no idea. By now news about my disappearance would spread and everyone would start looking out for me so I don’t think I would be safe in any public place where people might recognize me,” Dan sighed in defeat.

“You know what, I think no matter where you plan on staying, it would be fine as long as your parents know where you are. Make a deal with them or something to make them allow you to have your little escape” Phil said.

Dan seemed to think about it for a while, then his eyes suddenly lit up. “You know what? I think that might work. Can I borrow your phone?” he said.

Phil eyed the other boy suspiciously for a while but then got up and went to his bedroom, he returned with this phone in his hand and handed it over to Dan who took it all too quickly in his hands.

“Why didn’t you bring your phone with you anyways?” Phil asked as Dan was typing away at his phone.

“I left it at home. I didn’t want anyone disturbing me” Dan replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. After entering a number, he suddenly stood up and walked over to the other side of the room. “I want to talk to my mum in private. Be right back” he said hurriedly and continued walking away until he was out of sight. 

 

Phil had no choice but to sit down and wait for the other boy to finish his call. When he returned, he looked fairly relieved.

“Judging by the look on your face, I’m guessing it went well? Phil said.

Dan nodded in response. “She couldn’t say no. Uhm, so do you know about that concert I’m having in two months?

Phil nodded. They did announce recently that there was an upcoming concert. “What about it?”

Dan went over, sitting back down on the floor. “Well, I told my mum that she has to leave me alone for two weeks to do what I want or else I wasn’t doing the concert.”

“She actually bought that?” Phil said, surprised.

“Yeah” Dan said. “I told her I was going to do whatever she wanted. She’d do anything to get me to do well on the concert, and I told her this was the only way. What’s two weeks for a her precious son’s reputation right?”

“I guess that could work,” Phil nodded. “Did you tell her where you’re planning on staying though?”

“Oh I got that covered,” Dan said. “Like you said, doesn’t matter where it is as long as she knows where I am, right?”

Phil gave Dan a worried look. “You’re planning on going somewhere dangerous, right? I mean, I guess I could sleep better knowing you’ll be in a secure location.”

Dan scoffed. “You don’t need to worry, I told her I wasn’t gonna be by myself, I said I had a flatmate and everything”

“Won’t she find out eventually though that you lied to her about having a companion?” Phil asked.

“Oh, I wasn’t lying,” Dan said, looking dead serious.

 

“I don’t understand, what are you trying to- oh my god” Phil said, suddenly realizing everything.

Dan only continued to stare at Phil with a serious look on his face.

 

 

“So, complete stranger who I haven’t totally proven not be a creepy stalker, how would you like a temporary flatmate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they finally met. yay.
> 
> I seem to have a thing for cliffhangers but I'm not really sure if it works. But yeah that was it. I hope you guys enjoyed that and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter which would hopefully be posted earlier. Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> First chap, yay! Did you guys like it? Leave a comment below!
> 
> I seriously loved writing this so I hope you guys like it too. Next chap to be posted soon :)
> 
> I would also like to take this chance to thank the birthday girl for everything. Thank you for putting up with my random crazies and constant negativity. For not only celebrating with me in times of happiness but for also being there when I'm feeling low. For encouraging me when I need the push. And for reading and evaluating my work before I post it. Haha. The reassurance certainly helped me have the guts to start posting them. I feel so happy knowing that there's someone I can talk to about anything and everything. I just want you to know that I will always have your back just as you always had mine. Here's to more happy happy years. Happy 18th claire bear see you soon <3
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! And I hope to see you guys again in the next chapter.


End file.
